Guns and Bittersweet Symphonies
by jamming.w1th.edward
Summary: Soul Eater AU: Maka Albarn finds herself caught in the middle of her father's unfinished business. When his past as a crime syndicate member becomes her present, how will she deal with the truths she learns about her own life? Meanwhile, Soul Evan's task was simple. Just business as usual. He soon finds himself wrapped up in all the turmoil that unfolds. Rated M for future content
1. Wild Horses

**_"I have my freedom but I don't have much time. Faith has been broken tears must be cried, Let's do some living after we die. Wild horses, couldn't drag me away"_**

**_Chapter 1, Wild Horses_**

"You see her?" "No not yet. Just wait a few more minutes." "We've been _waiting _almost 4 hours for this chick. What if she's not even there?" "She's there, just relax and wait a while longer will you?" Black Star frowns in surrender and leans back against his seat, his impatience growing into annoyance at their target's delaying. Soul sighs and runs a calloused hand over his tired and equally irritated face. Though his own annoyance aimed at his partner beside him.

Soul rest his elbow on the seat's arm rest and supports his head. He yawns and contemplates L.D's decision to have Black Star on this job with him. Even though the two are practically brothers, everyone back at the syndicate knows Black Star's tendency to be impatient and impulsive, two traits that could no doubt be disastrous in this specific assignment.

"Hey, hey! She's right there, Blondie 12 o'clock." Soul turns to where Black Star's attention is. His own eyes land on a petite blond haired woman walking out a book store with a pink haired person beside her. They talk for a few seconds and then part ways. She walks towards the parking lot where they've been stationed all late afternoon. The wind picks up causing her hair to rush all over her face.

She crosses her arms tightly against her chest to preserve warmth. "You sure?" "Yeah, blonde hair, black hoodie. That's our girl." Soul turns his attention back to her and she finally reached the lot. She stands next to her car and digs for her keys inside her canvas messenger bag, distracted. _Jackpot_. Soul and Black Star climb out of the sleek black polarized Mercedes and make their way towards the unsuspecting girl.

They stand a few feet from her. Black Star looks at Soul for the cue. Soul nods and in a quick instant Black Star grasps the girl from behind, his right arm around her waist his left hand firmly on her mouth. Her shrieks are muffled and she begins pulling at her arms desperately with no success. Soul pulls out his .45 and cocks it against her temple. "I'd stop if I were you." Her eyes widen as panic courses through her body.

Immediately she quits struggling. Soul then pulls a pair of handcuffs and rags from the back pocket of his slacks. Blacks Star cautiously releases his grip on her hands, giving Soul access to her wrists which he handcuffs. He ties an old bandana around her mouth hastily and roughly and does the same around her face to cover her eyes. Black Star picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

She tries kicking but Black Stars's arms clamp her legs securely. Soul uncocks his pistol and places it back inside his shoulder holster underneath his jacket. He scans the lot to make sure no one witnessed the ordeal and walks around Black Star to pop the trunk of the car. Black Star shoves the girl inside the compressed space. Soul shuts the trunk and the men walk to the front of the car and then drive off in silence.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O

"I forgot to ask Maka if she could open up early tomorrow. Could you wait a little while?" Marie smiles "Sure sweetie." Crona sighs and climbs out of Marie's car and jogs towards the parking lot. _She's probably gone already_ he frowns at his own forgetfulness and pulls out his cell phone and dials her number while he runs. He gets to the lot and spots her car, relief washes over him. As he runs towards it, he hears a phone ring.

He furrows his eyebrows, his expression perplexed when he notices no one in the car and Maka's bag on the floor beneath her car door, her phone still ringing. Crona gulps as his eyes widen in realization. _Oh no_. A cold sweat runs through him as he picks up her bag and runs back to Marie.

Marie looks up from her book and smiles as she sees Crona approaching. Her smile quickly fades when she observes the expression on his face. He opens the door and climbs back in, his shoulders shaking lightly. "What's wr-" "It's Maka, something's not right. We have to get to her father's house." Marie notices the bag on Crona's lap and her own expression becomes grave. _It's them_. _They got her_. She starts the engine hastily and drives off to Spirit's home.

She pulls into the small apartment complex and parks her car in the garage type lot. She cuts the engine and grabs her keys and purse. "Let's go." Crona stumbles out of the car, his legs numb, but he races towards the complex stairs, Marie sprinting behind him. He gets to the door and knocks nervously. Soon after, the door opens and Spirit appears. "Hey Crona, Marie, what-" "We need to talk Spirit. It's Maka" Marie states. Spirit frowns and moves away from the doorway to let them by. "Come inside." They walk into the dining room. "What about Maka? What happened?" Spirit's tone is anxious and confused.

"M-Mr. Albarn I-" "Spirit" Sprit interjects. "Spirit, I found Maka's bag on the ground of the parking lot by our work. Her car was still parked. I think sh-she's missing." Crona's voice cracks. Spirit's voice hitches in his throat and he feels his chest tighten. "Oh god no…no…no…no this-this is all my fault." He runs a shaky hand over his face. Marie furrows her eyebrows, puzzled "What do you mean Sprit?"


	2. Breathe

**_"For long you live and high you fly, __And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry, __And all you touch and all you see, __Is all your life will ever be"_**

**Chapter 2, Breathe**

She's frantic her thoughts as well as her actions. Maka screams as hard as she can, her covered eyes adding to her panic. She kicks the trunk, wherever her long limbs can manage in the tight claustrophobic space. She's praying someone might hear her thrashing. However, she soon realizes the more she struggles the more the restraints around her wrist rub against the tender flesh of her wrists. They begin to sting and she curses in her head, tears brimming around her closed eyes. Eventually her heart rate starts slowing down and she thinks about her dad and how worried he probably is that she isn't home yet. Little did she know that was a huge understatement. She counts the minutes that go by in her head to calm herself. Minutes pass and she starts drifting in and out of consciousness. By the time she gets to 37 minutes she's completely asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O

"We got the girl." "Good, but what the hell took you guys so long?" "We're in fucking California, plus the girl had a late shift or something- look it doesn't matter we're on our way. Let Ash know." "Will do." Soul ends the call and puts his cell in the cup holder. He looks at the time on the dashboard, 9:31 p.m. He sighs and reaches in the pocket of his jacket hung behind his seat. He pulls out a cigarette, places it between his lips and lights it with one hand, the other on the steering wheel.

After the long five hour drive back to headquarters, Soul pulls into the lot of an abandoned old warehouse. He parks the car and shoves Black Star. "We're here get up." Black Star jolts awake he rubs his face with both is hands. "Damn I fell asleep?" "Put your jacket on." Soul states as he puts on his gun holster and shrugs back into his jacket. The boss wants his men looking sharp at all times. He and Black Star walk over to the trunk of the car and pop it open. "Ha she's asleep." Black Star states amused. Soul stays silent but is thankful. _That should make this easier._ Black Star reaches for her and picks her up in his arms as if she were a child.

The men walk towards the dingy building's back door and knock a pattern on it. The door opens not long after. "It's about time." Kid moves out of the way and holds the door open while they walk inside. He shuts the door and follows after them. "Ash said to take her to the basement." Kid informs. They nod and walk to the stairs that lead below the building. When they get to the bottom Soul walks towards the middle of the room and pulls the string of the bulb, which dimly illuminates the pitch black room.

There are crates and boxes stacked on top of each other, a desk with a tattered chair, a coffee table and an old couch towards the back of the room. Black Star walks to it and sets the girl down. The moment he does so, her eyes snap wide open under her blindfold. She sees nothing but darkness. Her chest becomes heavy and heart rate quickens. She squirms and tries to yell. Black Star walks towards the girl and lifts his hand, ready to backhand her and scare her into silence.

"Just leave her, she'll tire herself out again eventually." Soul sighs and places his hands in the pockets of his slacks. Black Star sighs and walks next to Soul. Kid makes his way down the stairs moments later, talking with someone on his cell. "Alright, got it." He hangs up and turns towards the men. "Asura said he was on his way. He's handling some business and he said to watch the girl meanwhile."

The men scoff. "What?" Black Star utters annoyed. "I'm no babysitter." Soul states irritated. "It's just for a while guys, relax. I gotta take care of some things myself, I'll be back later." Kid leaves the men to watch after the now worn out girl. Soul sighs heavily and runs a hand through his snow colored hair. He takes out his pack of cigarettes, pulls one out and lights it, then places it in his mouth. He takes in the familiar nicotine flavor and relaxes himself.

The men stare at the girl, whose chest is heaving up and down from exhaustion, in silence. Black Star looks over at Soul and a smirk spreads across his face. "Well, now maybe we can have a little fun with her Soul? You know, meanwhile." Soul rolls his eyes and replies lightheartedly "You're one sick bastard. That's not my style. Plus I thought you had something with Tsu?" "Pff, the broad keeps fucking making excuses not to get with me. Says I'm like a brother to her or some shit. That's bull. She plays the innocent card when I know what she does with other guys. Whatever I don't need her." Black Star crosses his arms across his chest.

Soul smirks crookedly, amused at his best friend's obviously hurt ego. He takes a drag from his cig then replies. "You're fucking in love with her." Black Star rolls his eyes and tries to retort but comes up with nothing. "Shut up." Soul chuckles. However his expression turns stoic again when he notices the girl is siting up, her head hung low in silence._ Was she listening? _

Soul furrows his eyebrows but let's it go when Black Star's cell rings. "Yeah? Oh. Yeah sure. Gotcha." Black Star hangs up and turns to Soul. "Got another job with Sid, you're good right?" Soul nods. "See you later." "Later." Black Star walks to the stairs and out the basement. Soul sighs, takes a final drag of his cig, drops it and puts it out with his shoe. He walks towards the only chair in the room by the desk and sits. He looks at the girl who's sitting up with her hands cuffed behind her.

Soul notices her shoulders shaking but is surprised that she isn't sobbing like most targets usually do. Soul is about to break the silence when he hears foot steps shuffle down the stairs. He shuts his mouth instead. Once the person reaches the bottom Soul stands, his hands behind his back. Asura Shinigami, the syndicate leader's eldest son and leader of the 3rd sector in the organization, the one Soul, Black Star, Kid (the syndicate leader's youngest son) and other young recruits are placed in. Asura looks at the girl then at Soul and grins.

* * *

**AN: For those who are keeping up with this story I did change the title but I will continue the same story line and plot. Sorry for the long delay. Not that ya'll care but I started my senior year of High School so I've been busy with school and stuff. I'll try to update more often so bare with me. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Comfortably Numb

**_"Relax I'll need some information first, Just the basic facts, Can you show me where it hurts."_**

**Chapter 3, Comfortably Numb**

He nods in Soul's direction and Soul sits back down. "So this is the long awaited, Maka Albarn." Maka tenses up at the sound of her name. Her heart rate quickens as cold sweats run through her. Soul remains silent and seated. Asura walks towards her and brings his face down to her ear. "Now, listen very closely, I'm going to remove your blindfold and uncover your mouth" he pauses to pull out his pistol from his shoulder holster and points it at her chest.

She yelps and her breath hitches in her throat. "However, if you're as smart as your mother was, you'd best not do anything idiotic, understood?" Maka becomes rigid at the mention of her mother and remains stunned, chills running through her. She's become dumbstruck. Asura shoves the gun harder into her chest and she yelps once again. "I said understood?" His breath brushes across her face stunning her but she manages to nod weakly. Her thoughts are scrambled.

He moves his gun and places it back in his shoulder holster. He moves behind her to undo her blindfolds. Maka eyes dilate as the adjust to the light. She sees blurry for a bit and then her eyes make out the man in front of her. She fights tears of anger and confusion as she looks up into the eyes of the man standing above her, his eyes cold and hard. He smiles at her and she remains tense.

"Ms. Albarn, I never thought the day would come where I'd be face to face with another Albarn, and now here we are. It's quite satisfying really. You see, you Albarns are good, hell I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and say you're great, at hiding. You're like mice. You pop your little heads here and there and before we can set the trap, poof, you're gone. Just like that. Vermin really. You have not the slightest idea how much of a pain in the ass it's been to track the last two remaining Albarns down. And then one day, one of our own, finds himself in the understatement of a predicament and your father just happens to be there. Just happens to be the one to blame for his misfortune, and I for one don't believe in coincidences. I'm assuming luck was on our side this time, pure untainted damn luck." Asura laughs and sits himself on the coffee table in front of her.

Maka grimaces and swallows a lump in her throat to force herself to speak. "What the hell are you talking about? Who are you? How do you know my name and my father and how the hell do you know anything about my mother?" Maka's words are rushed, her tone filled with frustration and anger. "My father- He's just a teacher he- " "Oh he's much more than that. Or he was. He's far too modest if he hasn't told you himself." "Told me what?" "About his past." "What does his past have anything to do with me?" "A lot actually, allow me to explain." "Oh would you?" Make interjects sarcastically bitter. Asura cocks an eyebrow. "You've got quite a tongue. I'd bite it if I were you." Asura threatens firmly. Maka shuts her mouth and furrows her eyebrows in irritation.

"Well, long before you were born your father was a part of the Shinigami Assassins Syndicate-" "What? T-That's insane! You're insane! My father was not a part of the mafia!" Ausra laughs. "Oh dearest we are are far from the mafia, though they are valued customers." Maka's eyes widen in disbelief, taken aback. "We're merely an organization that specializes in certain tasks." "Like kidnapping?" Maka blurts out bitterly. "Mmm more like extortion and other... dirty work." Maka swallows a lump in her throat her mouth dry. "What kind of dirty work?" She asks cautiously. Asura cocks an eyebrow. "You're a smart girl I'm sure you don't need me to tell you. It's in our name after all." Maka tenses up once again when she makes the connection. _It's in our name after all._

She tries to gather her thoughts and is silent for a while. She tries to make sense of what she's learned so far. "H-How do I know you're not making all this up?" Asura looks at her amused and chuckles. "You think we'd go through all this trouble if we were really lying? Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't waste my time on a thing like you. The cold honest truth is you're merely bait sweetheart and I'm simply stating facts." Maka grits her teeth and tries her hardest not to cuss out the man before her. She for one does not wish for a bullet in her head so she fights though her anger. "Just get to the point where my father plays into this." She scowls. "Certainly, well I'll start by correcting you there. See your father wasn't the only one that "plays into this". Your mother was as well. In fact, that's how they met…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~O~O~O

**_Flashback 19 years ago_**

_"Spirit I can't do this anymore. I can't. I have to quite. __**We**__ have to quite. I can't- no I won't do this anymore." Kami sniffles, her golden hair stuck to her tear streaked face. "Kami..you know the risks. We'd all be in danger if we try and leave-" "Look Spirit, I will not let this child grow up around all this. We need to_ grow up_ Spirit. I want want this baby to be happy and safe and not having to be worried about whether mommy or daddy are gonna show up for dinner that night. I don't care what it takes. I'm leaving the syndicate. With or.. without you." Kami chokes on those four last words. Tears fall down her cheeks. _

_Spirit smiles gently and reaches out to brush them away. "I guess..we can't be young forever huh?" He brings his hand down to her pronounce belly. Kami smiles. "Nope. Not anymore." Spirit sighs. "I have to pick up a few things before we leave. I have to talk to Stein." "You're going to tell him?" Kami furrows her eyebrows, her tone anxious. "He's my partner, and my best friend. I should at least say goodbye." _

_Kami nods. "Okay." Spirit leans into Kami's face and kisses her forehead gingerly." You should get some rest. We'll figure it all out tomorrow." Kami nods and stands up to walk to their bedroom. Before she gets to the door she turns back around. "Spirit?" "Yes honey?" "I love you." Spirit smiles. "I love you too."_


End file.
